


the people I call family

by piyochaii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Date, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochaii/pseuds/piyochaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to be going on a double date but of course nothing works out exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the people I call family

**Author's Note:**

> Are you tired of me yet because I am. Lordy, this is for yet another sinful friend of mine, Wars (if that name sounds familiar it’s bc she dragged me into decinti hell). She asked for zolu but it kind of turned into zolu & sanuso double date... I haven’t really watched OP but I plan to because Sanji is my sunshine child and there’s some dude named Corazon who looks cool so (peace).
> 
> (finger guns @ jess for beta reading)

Zoro isn't big on Christmas. All the fancy lights, singing and sales aren't really his thing. What is his thing is watching Luffy bounce around as he decorates the Christmas tree. It’s such a ridiculous sight to see that he can’t help but laugh. His boyfriend is currently skipping around the tree, spiraling the tinsel on the branches.

“Luffy, you can hardly see the tree anymore.”

“But Usopp said trees are better when they have lots of decorations and Sanji said it’s about the Christmas spirit!”

“Tch, those two say a lot of things.”

Ever since Usopp and Sanji started dating they’ve been annoyingly difficult to get rid of. Luffy was always hanging out around them and dragging Zoro along. They even have a double date today on Christmas. Was that actually a thing? People honestly went on double dates? And on Christmas to boot.

Speaking of their date, wasn’t it in a few minutes?

“Come on, Zoro! We’re gonna be late if you just hang out on the couch.” Luffy’s already halfway through his sentence before he’s skipped out the door.

“You were the one decorating the damn tree! Luffy-” Zoro huffs and grabs their jackets because he knows Luffy won’t realize it’s cold until someone points it out.

He quickly follows after the “shi shi shi!”

 

After a bit of wrestling (and maybe choking), Zoro manages to wrap Luffy’s scarf around his neck. The jacket didn’t make it on but it’s tied around Luffy’s waist so it’s close enough. Zoro is sure he’s the only reason that Luffy hasn’t come down with a case of hypothermia.

There may have been a few wrong turns because it was Luffy’s great idea to let him lead the way. They manage to arrive at the restaurant on time though.

“They’re late and _they_ invited _us_.”

“More food for me!”

Zoro’s unconsciously reaching for Luffy’s hand to stop him from eating all the food.

“Nope. There’s the shit cook and his better half over there.”

Luffy pouts, upset about having to share food.

“Yo.” Sanji pulls out a chair for Usopp, who's bundled up way more than he needs to be.

“You’re fifteen minutes late.”

“Thanks for keeping track. Actually, we invited you earlier because we knew you two were going to be late anyways. Surprisingly enough, you guys got here _early_. Congratulations.” Sanji gives them jazz hands with a blank face.

Usopp snorts quietly.

“You-”

“Now, now, Zoro. We were just planning accordingly. Name one time you guys haven't been late.” Usopp shrugs as Luffy nods in agreement.

“...” Zoro _can't_ name a time where they haven't been late. Every time it’s Luffy stopping to do something, losing track of time or Zoro getting them lost. It’s not like he wants to come to these things anyway.

“Exactly.” Sanji waves a waitress over and flirts while ordering food for everyone.

Usopp and Luffy begin to excitedly talk about Christmas and the parade that they planned to attend later. They’re kind of loud and some of the customers are giving them dirty looks. Zoro glares at them and flips them off.

As always, dinner is loud and full of laughter. They talk about everything from Christmas to New Years to...pirates...? The conversation changes too fast for anyone to keep up with anyways.

“It's snowing!” Luffy is standing up at the window with wide eyes and a grin. He turns around back to the table. “Usopp we can make snowmen!” Again, he’s already run out before anyone can respond or process what he’s said.

“What? I wanna make a snow robot! Luffy, wait up.” Usopp’s chair screeches against the floor as he rushes after Luffy to make snow...things...

Sanji watches the two throw snowballs at each other. The second he finishes his food he places his utensils down with a sigh.

“Damn it, I’m gonna go make a snow family with them.” Sanji’s gone in an instant.

Zoro sits at the table, dumbfounded.

Everyone’s outside now making a snow family. Luffy and Sanji are rolling out large snowballs for the body and Usopp is adjusting the scarf on one of the snowmen. They have no proper teamwork whatsoever but somehow they manage to make the whole snow family without trouble. Zoro kind of wants to join them but it's funnier to just watch.

Reluctantly, he digs in his pocket and leaves enough money to cover the meal and a decent tip.

Nothing ever went as they planned but he guesses that it’s okay.

“Hey, I wanna add a snow kid!” He’s rushing outside to the people he can call family.


End file.
